proposal
by Drarryientor
Summary: Hubungan Rudy dan Ali sudah lama berakhir dikarenakan Rudy yang berdalih ingin fokus dengan masa depannya dan tak ingin diganggu dengan kehdiran sang kekasih-Ali. tapi, selang delapan tahun dia kembali lagi, mengajak Ali bertemu di tempat ia memutuskannya dulu dan mengatakan akan menepati janjinya yang sudah bertahan selama 8 tahun.


**OKAY, SILAHKAN DIBACA.****TERIMA KASIH.**

Awan-awan abu berkumpul di atas langir Ibu Kota Malaysia, menghalau cahaya sang raja siang yang berusaha menggapai bumi Negeri Jiran itu. Nampak orang-orang menambah laju langkah mereka ketika beberapa titik air terjun bebas dari langit yang lama kelamaan menjadi hujan deras.

Di tengah hujan yang semakin deras nampak Ali yang duduk sendiri di depan meja dekat jendela cafe menatap tajam ke arah jalan raya dan kembali beralih pada layar ponsel pintarnya yang menampilkan percakapan via Whats app-nya dengan Rudy, mantang pacaranya yang entah tak ada badai atau petir menghubungi Ali dan mengajaknya bertemu hari ini.

Jari jempol Ali dengan lihai mengetik simbol-simbol alfabet yang tercantum di keyboard digital ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Rudy yang tak ada tanda-tanda akan muncul dalam waktu dekat, ditambah dengan suasana di luar cafe yang nampaknya tak ada tanda hujan akan berhenti membuat Ali diam-diam mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rudy.

"Ish, mana kau, Gerudy?!" Tanya Ali geram ketika matanya menangkap hanya terdapat ceklis satu di pesannya yang baru saja dia kirim, menandakan kalau Rudy tak mengaktifkan Whats appnya sekarang.

Lihai, dia beralih dari Whats app ke folder kontak di ponselnya, berusaha mencari kontak mantannya itu hingga dapat. Sekarang ponselnya sudah menempel di telinganya, menunggu Rudy mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo?!" Seru Ali ketika tak terdegar lagi nada tunggu, menandakan kalau panggilannya sudah diangkat oleh Rudy di seberang sana, dan segera dia dapat mendengar suara rintikan hujan di seberang sana.

"Hai, Ali. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, tapi, please tunggu aku, ban motorku bocor, aku di tempat tambal ban sekarang. Jangan pulang dulu" Jelas Rudy sesaat setelah Ali menyapanya di sambungan mereka. Ia berusaha membujuk Ali untuk tak meninggalkan lokasi janjian mereka dan Ali setuju, toh dia hanya membawa motor bukan mobilnya.

Ali menghela napas mendengar penjelasan Rudy dan mengangguk, "Okay, Aku tinggu. Hati-hati" Balas Ali, entah kenapa amarahnya seketika sulut, dia tak tega memarahi Rudy setelah mendengar penjelasan darinya.

"Okay. Jangan pulang dulu-"

Sambungan diputuskan sepihak oleh Rudy. Ali yang masih ingin bercakap dengan Rudy kembali menghela napasnya dan meletakkan ponselnya di samping cangkir teh di atas meja. Seraya menyeruput teh hangatnya dia kembali menerawang ke masa lalu, masa di mana Rudy memutuskannya secara sepihak di waktu hari kelulusan mereka, di cafe yang ia kunjungi sekarang.

Flash Back

Ali masih mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana bahannya dengan jas yang ia teng-teng, mata besarnya menerawang ke segala penjuru cafe, berusaha mencari Rudy-pacaranya yang memintanya datang ke mari setelah acara perpisahan di sekolah mereka. Senyumnya mengembang ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda jangkung yang tengah duduk di meja dekat jendela. Langkahnya menuntun tubuh kecil Ali pada sang pemuda tampan yang mengundangnya ke mari, Rudy.

"Hai, lama ke tak tunggu aku?" Tanya Ali di akhir sapaannya, ia duduk di seberang Rudy, menjadikan meja sebagai pembatas mereka.

"Tak" Jawab Rudy singkat, seperti biasa. Tapi, entah kenapa ada nada yang tak mengenakkan di sana.

"Ali" Panggil Rudy serius. Ali yang menyadari nada bicara Rudy yang tak seperti biasa mendatarkan lengkungan bibirnya, air mukanya memancarkan rasa penasaran dan khawatir, karena biasanya kalau Rudy sudah memanggilnya dengan nada seserius ini pasti ada masalah.

"Kenapa?" Ali bertanya dengan dentuman jantung yang semakin lama semakin cepat ketika Rudy menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Aku dapat bea siswa ke England dan aku nak kita break" Jawab Rudy yang benar-benar membuat Ali hancur saat itu juga, jantungnya yang tadi berdegup kencang seakan berhenti di waktu itu juga, tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan disusul dengan wajah putihnya yang semakin memucat.

"Ke-kenapa?" Ali kembali bertanya pertanyaan yang sama, tapi, kali ini dengan air mata yang menggemuru ingin keluar ujung matanya.

Rudy menegapkan tubuhnya sebelum meraih tangan Ali, mengelusnya sesaat dan melepasnya. Memberi pesan bahwa dia ingin berpisah dengan Ali.

"Aku nak fokus pada Kuliah aku, aku nak kerja, Ali. Sampai jadi orang berjaya" Jelas Rudy yang melahirkan kerutan di wajah rupawan Ali.

"Kan boleh kita tetap bersama kalau macam tuh, Aku boleh tetap di samping kau, tetap beri kau semangat nanti" Bela Ali, dia tak ingin berpisah.

Rudy menggeleng, "Aku nih tak macam kau, Ali. Kau punya segala-galanya. Aku? Aku masuk kat sekolah kita karena bea siswa dan sekarang nih nilai aku turun karena terlalu fokus pada kau. Maaf Ali, aku tak boleh macam ni selalu kalau sudah di University. Aku nak kita end sekarang" Tutur Rudy dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sunggu Ali ingin menentang semua keputusan yang dibuat Rudy, tapi, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika mengingat keadaan mereka yang memang sangat berbeda.

Ali menghela napas, berusaha menahan emosi yang memaksa keluar. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan genangan air mata yang ia tahan.

"Maaf Ali, I should. But, aku janji, lepas aku sukses nanti aku akan kembali pada kau lagi. Tungguu aku" Kata Rudy yang menenagkan dirinya. Tapi, bagi Ali itu semua hanya kata-kata manis yang harusnya tak dia dengarkan. Yang harus dia anggap sebagai angin lalu hingga bila-bila.

"Aku harus pergi" Ujar Rudy seraya mengusap rambut Ali sebelum dia menghilang dari hadapan Ali yang masih merenung. Air matanya perlahan jatuh satu per satu, emosinya yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya bisa beba. Bersyukur hanya beberapa orang yang mengisi cafe itu, jadi dia bisa berlama-lama di sana untuk menangisi nasibnya yang malang ini. Ali benar-benar bingung dengan keputusan yang Rudy ambil, padahal di masa mereka pacaran dulu, Rudy sudah susah payah menaklukkan hati Ghazali-Ayah Ali yang memang sangat selektif dalam memilih pasangan anaknya, belum lagi perjuangannya merayu Alicia yang sudah menganggap Ali sebagai adiknya sendiri yang menjadikannya protective sister untuk menerahkan Ali secara penuh padanya.

Ali sudah berangan-angan akan mendayung bahtera rumah tangga bersama Rudy, tapi, nampaknya semua itu hanya mimpi di siang blong.

Flash Back off

Senyum miris mengembang di wajah manis Ali ketika dia mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam tersebut. Tangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin segera memeluk cangkir teh yang masih beruap, mencari kehangatan darinya.

Matanya menoleh ke arah pintu cafe ketika lonceng di depan pintu tersebut berdering sebagai pertanda kalau pelanggan memasuki toko. Senyum terukir di wajah manisnya ketika orang yang dia tunggu sudah datang.

Nampak Rudy dengan hoody abu-abu dan celana hitam, serta seaptu sneakers melangkah ke arah Ali, tak banyak yang berubah dari Rudy jadi dia bisa dengan mudah mengenalinya, hanya beberapa detail yang berubah di sana,. Misalnya, nampak wajahnya bertambah tegas dengan pahatan rahang yang kuat, jangan lupa pundak yang melebak karena olah raga rutin tersebut. Oh God, kenapa wajah Ali tiba-tiba memerah hanya melihat mantannya untuk pertama kali setelah kesian lama? Ali segera menggeleng, mengembalikan kesadarannya semula.

"Hai, Ali" Sapa Rudy dengan suara baritonenya dan Ali kembali jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Semua benteng pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

"Ha-i" Sapa Ali pada pemuda tinggi yang duduk di depannya, tepat di bangku yang sama ketika dulu ia memutuskannya.

"Kau sudah pesan?" Tanya Tudy.

Ali mengangguk dan menunjuk tehnya dengan dagunya. Pipi tembamnya semakin menggemaskan ketika dia melempar senyum pada Rudy.

Tahan, Rudy, tahan. Ini tempat ramai.

"Okay, aku pesankan donat satu mau? Kau belum makan, kan?" Tanya Rudy yang pastinya tak membutuhkan jawaban dari yang di tanya-Ali karena Rudy sudah lebih dahulu memanggil pelayan cafe dan memesan satu kopi espresso dan dua donat, donat coklat untuk Ali serta donat polos untuk dirinya. Ali tersenyum ketika kembali menyadari kalau makanan yang tak disukai Rudy tetap minuman dan makanan manis. Tidak berubah.

Tak butuh waktu tunggu yang lama, pesanan mereka sudah sampai.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Rudy setelah menyeruput kopi pahitnya.

Ali mengangguk, sekarang dia tak bisa menjawab verbal karena mulutnya penuh donat, bahkan bibirnya penuh cream coklat yang menyelimuti donat yang ia santap.

Rudy menggeleng melihat tingkah Ali yang tak berubah. Tangannya terjulur untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa cream di pipi dan bibir Ali, Rudy benar-benar tak memedulikan wajah Ali yang memerah. Beberapa pelayan toko juga ikut memerah melihat interaksi manis keduanya, jarang-jarang mereka bisa melihat kejadian langkah seperti ini.

"Tak berubah" Canda Rudy yang membuat Ali mendengus sebal.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam menikmati sunyi dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Rudy melempar pertanyaan yang tak terduga pada Ali.

"Kau dah ada couple?" Rudy bertanya to the point yang hampir membuat Ali tersedak.

"Apa hal kau tanya macam tuh?" Ali lempar bertanya.

"Jawab" titah Rudy tak ingin dibantah.

Ali menghela napas bosan dengan kelakuan angkuh Rudy tak pernah berubah, tapi di lain sisi hal tersebut juga melahirkan perasan hangat di hatinya, memberi kabar bahwa Rudy yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang tetaplah Rudy yang dulu mencuri hatinya sampai sekarang.

"Tak" Jawab Ali singkat dan kembali menyantap donat coklatnya, sekarang lebih hati-hati.

Rudy menyeringai, "Kau tunggu aku?".

"Hah? Percaya diri sekai anda ini, tuan muda" Ali mencibir.

"Kau tak ada relation selama kita break-kan? Itu artinya kau tunggu aku" Rudy berujar dengan santai dan kembali menyeruput kopinya tanpa memedulikan wajah Ali yang memerah karena malu dan marah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau selama ini ia tak memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain?!

"Aku tak nak punya couple karena aku dah selesah macam ni, bukan sebab tunggu kau" Jelas Ali dan mempautkan mulutnya, membuat pipinya makin menggoda Rudy yang sesegera mungkin ingin menggigitnya.

"Okay, Okay. Tak payah lah nak merajuk, Tuan Putri" Rudy memasang senyum hangat pada Ali yang sontak membuat Ali memerah padam sampai ke telinga.

Selepas menenagkan diri, Ali memberanikan diri untuk menatap Rudy lurus. Dia sebenarnya penasaran dengan niat Rudy mengajaknya bertemu di tempat mereka putus..

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ali pelan, memastikan Rudy mengerti point dari pertanyaannya.

Rudy menyeringai halus ketika mendengar pertanyaan mantan pacaranya itu.

"Aku ingat kau akan marah kalau aku chat tadi, ternyata tak, malah nak bertatap muka dengan aku lagi" Kata Rudy dengan suara baritonenya yang melembut dan kembali berhasil mencuri satu keping hati Ali.

"Buat apa aku nak marah? Aku tak ada dendam dan benci pada kau" Ujar Ali menanggapi perkataan Rudy, tangannya memeluk cangkir tehnya, mencari kehangatan pada secangkir teh yang sudah dia minum setengah.

"Aku ingat kau takkan nak jumpa dengan aku, takut" Ali mendahului Rudy yang ingin berkata lagi.

Rudy menaikkan satu alisnya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Ali dan disusul dengan seringai haluss yang ia patri di wajah rupawannya, memperjelas rahang tegasnya yang sanggup memikat seluruh atensi Ali saat itu juga.

"Kan aku dah janji nak jumpa kau dari delapan tahun lepas, tak ingat?" tanya Rudy lalu meraih kedua tangan Ali yang melingkup di cangkir teh, meneransfer kehangatannya pada Ali.

"Maaf Ali, I should. But, aku janji, lepas aku sukses nanti aku akan kembali pada kau orang lagi" Kata-kata Rudy yang ia tuturkan delapan tahun lalu seketika terngiang-ngiang di kepala Ali. Matanya menatap Rudy tak percaya, dia pikir kalimat yang ia tuturkan padanya bertahun-tahun lalu itu hanya sebagai penenang di masa terpuruk.

"Aku suruh kau tunggu, biar aku yakin kalau kau memang orang yang aku cari dan memang aku benar" Gumam Rudy yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Ali. Tangannya menarik kedua tangan Ali mendekat dan menciumnya, menghirup bau donat coklat yang menempel di jemari kecil Ali.

"Aku tak tunggu kau" Ali berusaha menyanggah Rudy. capat-cepat dia menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di bawah meja. Tidak mau menarik perhatian pengunjung lain di cafe yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Aku tak percaya. Aku tahu kau tunggau aku selama ni, delapan tahun bukan masa yang cepat, Ali. Apalagi dengan 'Selesah-an' kau tuh" Ujar Rudy yang membuat Ali menghela napas. Apakah dia harus akui kalau memang dia masih berharap Rudy akan kembali padanya lagi?

"Okay, okay. Aku tunggu" Tutur Ali dengan nada datar, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Rudy.

"Kuliah sudah, Kerjapun sudah, beerjayapun sudah. Semua mimpi aku yang aku cakap masa tuh sudah aku dapat ambil, tinggal satu lagi" Jelas Rudy, matanya menusuk dalam ke kelereng hitam Ali, berusaha memasuki hati Ali yang sudah lama dia tutup.

"Apa hal? Jangan nak mengada, cepat cakap. Aku nak tahu" Ujar Ali memaksa.

"Menikah dengan kau" Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa? Kau dah gila?!" Ali yang kaget dengan jawaban singkat Rudy kembali bertanya.

Rudy tak langsung menjawab, melainkan ia berdiri dari posisinya dan melangkah hinga ia sekarang tepat di depan Ali tanpa penghalang apaun, Rudy lalu berlutut di hadapan Ali dan meraih tangan kiri mantannya itu. Ali melempar tatapan linglung pada Rudy.

Rudy yang mengerti makna tatapan Ali memberi isyarat agar mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan padangannya pada beberapa pelanggan cafe yang tak lain adalah teman-teman semasa Ali dan Rudy duduk di bangku High School tengah berdiri di belakang Rudy dengan kertas karton yang bertuliskan, 'WILL YOU BE MINE?'.

"Seperti janji aku masa, tuh. Aku nak fokus dengan university dan kerja, lepas tuh jadi berjayaa, baru lah aku kembali padamu lagi, Ali. Aku nak pantaskan diri aku" Jelas Rudy dengan wajah teduh, memohon agar Ali tak menolaknya.

"So, will you?" Tanya Rudy dengan Ali yang masih melongo. Sejak kapan Rudy merencanakan semua ini.

"Idiot! Of course I will!" Seru Ali menjawab pertanyaan Rudy setelah kembali sadar dan segera mereka berpelukan. Rudy melingkup pinggang ramping Ali dalam dekapannya, seakan tak mau melepaskannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Ali yang menautkan wajahnya di pundak lebar Rudy diam-diam menatap teman-temannya yang menyoraki mereka dengan sorakan selamat dan melempar senyum pada mereka semua.

"Kapan kalian plan ini semua?" Tanya Ali pada rudy dan teman-temannya dengan tangan yang masih mengalung di leher kokoh Rudy.

"Sejak delapan tahun lepas, Ali" Alicia menjawab dengan nada bercanda.

"Tak, lah. Kami plan ini sejak minggu lepas" Iman yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan Ali memutuskan memberitahu jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Ali menoleh pada Rudy, melempar tatapan bertanya. Rudy yang mnegerti tatapan calon uhuk-istrinys-uhuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku yang planing semua ini" Jelas Rudy.

"lepas tuh, caranya satu cafe ini jadi kalian semua pelanggannya bagaiamana?" Ali kembali bertanya.

"Rudy beli cafe ini sebulan lepas" Jawab Jet yang pinggangnya dirangkul mesra oleh Chris.

Ali membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar info bahwa Rudy memberi cafe ini sebulan lalu. Wajahnya menoleh pada Rudy dengan ekspresi penuh tanya yang membuat Rudy berusaha sekuat tenaga tak menyerangnya sekarang.

"Kan aku cakap, aku kembali kalau aku sudah sukses. Lagi pun, aku nak keagan kita bermula di sini, tempat yang pernha buat kau menangis karena aku dan buat kau tersenyum karena aku" Ujar Rudy menempelkan jidat mereka berdua, bersiap untuk kembali melimat bibir ranum nan menggoda milik Ali.

"Ei, get a room, boys" Ujar Alicia yang membuat Ali sontak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rudy, sekarang wajahnya memerah.

"Aish, kau nih, ganggu" Moon yang berniat mengabadikan momen romantis keduanya mencibir Alicia.

"Kan aku tak nak adikku ini dijadikan bahan kau cari uang" Jelas Alicia yang mengundang gelak tawa dan dengusan Moon. Memang bukan rahasia umum kalau Moon sangat suka mengabadikan momen ke-gay-an teman-temannya dan menjualnya untuk menjadi cover buku novel beberapa penulis buku bertemakan pelangi.

"kalau kau nak buat dia tak virgin lagi, baik kau cepat nikah" Alicia mengimbuh, memperpanjang tawa teman-temannya.

Ali yang masih dirangkul Rudy tersenyum merasakan atmosfer kehangatan yang melingkupi mereka semua. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada dada bidang Rudy. Tak sia-sia dia menunggu delapan tahun untuk Rudy seorang, terbukti sekarang, Rudy melamarnya di tempat ia dulu memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

**THE END**


End file.
